Dear Diary
by shadowcat190
Summary: The diary of Tara Potter, the daughter of Harry Potter. See how it is like to be the oldest child of the person that is first on Voldemort's most wanted list
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, I know you guys are smart and don't need me to babble on about how I don't Harry Potter, but for the people who are not so intellectually gifted, I do NOT own Harry Potter or any character in any of the books. The only characters I own are the ones that come out of my own twisted imagination, and if you are a fan of the books then you should be able to tell who those are  
  
Authors Note: Just hang on a bit longer, okay? Though this story takes place in the future, I will write it so that it seems to be taking place in the present. I will do that because I am not really that good at the whole "future" thing. Well I am done rambling now, so just kick back and enjoy the story, I think it is a good one.  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Wow, that phrase has been used a lot, don't you think? I mean doesn't everybody start their diary entry by saying "Dear Diary". I guess no one can think up a better phrase. I mean no person in their right mind is going to start by saying "Yo diary" or "What's up dawg". I don't even know why I am keeping a diary; I mean I don't really seem like the type. Mum doesn't really like them either; she said that she had a bad experience with one when she was in her first year. I thought that that was kind of odd until I found out that it was actually possessed by Voldemort, forced her to petrify her fellow students, and almost led her to her death. The sad part is that it is all true.  
  
So what does one do in a diary, describe her/himself? I guess it is a start. Well my name is Tara Ann Potter. I am not much to look at really, I'm a pretty messed up person actually. Somewhere my genes got totally demented. My hair is mostly red like mum's but I have a bunch of jet black streaks in it, and get this. They are completely natural! I have never heard of natural black except for me. Also my eyes, they are a dark green, you know like Irish green, but they have shots of brown in them. So I have red and black hair and streaked eyes. I think I'm a mutant. A mutant with no special powers. I am also really tall, 5'11 and am pretty skinny. Mum says that I look like a model; I think I look more like a walking stick. I am not really popular; I guess I'm more of an outsider. Not that I don't have any friends, oh no. I have four great friends; remind me to tell you about them later. I am just not one of those preppy, flirty, insane girls like Lindy Malfoy (My personal worst enemy, dad says that the Potters and the Malfoys have never gotten along, I wonder why; oh yea, maybe it because they are a bunch of stuck up, rich snobs)  
  
It is not only my looks that set me apart from everybody else. My real problem is Bob. Now don't get me wrong, Bob is a great person, in his own little way, but I mean come on, the man is 6'7, weighs 300 pounds, carries around about ten machine guns, and wrestles with wild boars. As a hobby. Bob also happens to be my bodyguard. Now why do I need a body guard you ask? I am not some type of princess from a faraway country that no person has ever heard of, not even close. It just so happens that my dad is Harry Potter and he is number one on Voldemort's list of most wanted. (If he has one, that is) So I being his only daughter and oldest child have to have a huge bodyguard following me around wherever I go. Just in case that Voldemort would want to kidnap me, though I don't know what he would want with a skinny, fifteen year old with two-toned hair. My brothers also have guards. Remind me to tell you about them later, right now I need to go to sleep if I will even be alive tomorrow, so nighty night.  
  
Author's Note: So, you like? I try to make Tara just like an average teen with some not so average problems. Please review; I will be your best friend forever, hehe, bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry, random impulse)  
  
Shadowcat 


	2. The Weasleys

Author's note: Well here goes, the second chapter, hope you like. Just if you don't know, in England they call an apartment building a flat.  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Well it's three in the morning, but I feel wide awake. Maybe it was the three cups of coffee I had with supper; or maybe it is just that I am now in a state of mental insanity. You ask why? Well let me tell you, my cousins came over. Now, I know, it doesn't seem like much, but it is. Trust me. Okay, let's start from the begging why don't we.  
  
My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter. Mum's brother Uncle Ron Weasley (dad's best mate) married another one of his good friends, Hermione Granger. Now at the time of their wedding, which was just a year after mum and dad's, aunt Hermione said that they would like to settle down and have a nice family with just one or two kids. Now it is seventeen years and five kids later. I do not know how the Weasleys can stand living in one house together, actually they all live in one flat together. I thankfully, come from a pretty small family. It's just me and my two twin brothers, Brendan and Brentan, who are eleven. The Weasley family, on the other hand, consists of Mitch (sixteen) the triplets, Aaron, Arrol, and Ara (thirteen) and little Gema (five). Well they all came over today and it was just horrible. I mean all Mitch does is listens to music or go on the computer, so it really doesn't about him, but the rest are just, just....errrr. Well maybe not Arrol, he is pretty cool, but Aaron is like my brothers, a natural prankster. You better watch your back when those three get together. All day our flat was filled with the sound of whoopee cushions and the essence of dungbombs. Ara is just stuck up and snotty. She thinks that she is better than all of us just because she happens to be gorgeous. I mean there is just the way she looks at you, her pointy nose sticking up the air that makes you feel worthless. She is always gushing about her perfect, clear skin and her beautiful big brown eyes, and her straight red hair. It makes me want to hurl. At least she is better than Gema. Gema is just a huge brat. She is the youngest so she always gets her way, spoiled little pig. Well at least she won't be the youngest for long. Just today Aunt Hermione announced that she was pregnant, AGAIN. I mean it really wasn't a surprise. She is already eight months into it and her tummy is huge. I mean did she really think that people would believe her when she said that she was just retaining water. I mean no one's stomach quadruples in size when they are retaining water, no one I know at least. She said that it would be a girl and that she would name her Gea. I could tell that Uncle Ron didn't like the name by the face that he made after she announced that; but they both had a deal that Aunt Hermione would name all the girls and Uncle Ron would name all the boys. I personally like the name Gea, it is better then Arrol, who Uncle Ron named after a dead owl that he used to have, except its name was Errol, but still. I think that it is kind of freaky. Well mum tried to cook for the whole hoard, but let's face it, she is just not like her mum (who can cook up the best feast you ever had in minutes) so I just ran down to my favorite restaurant, Sim Chung, and ordered some food. I was tempted to order Soon Jung, a dish made with pig intestines, for Ara and saying it was peanut chicken, but if I was found out you can bet that I would be in some major trouble. So I just ordered. Three jumbo family meals and an order of Chi Tan egg rolls for me (those egg rolls are probably the best tasting thing in the whole world, I think that they came straight from heaven) So after supper and about a dozen rounds of coffee, the Weasleys finally left to their own flat, which happens to be two doors away from ours. Mum says that we are going over to their flat for dinner tomorrow, or should I say today, it is three in the morning. I can't wait. Not!!!!!!!  
  
Author's note: so what do you think of that chapter. I will try to start putting a few more diary entries per chapter later on. Please review! Thanks  
  
Shadowcat 


	3. Hogwarts Time

Author's Note: Hello again!!! Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. And don't worry, there will be a plot in this story, not just a bunch of random diary entries, I just wanted to get in some character development first, well thanks and here goes  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
I'll be going back to Hogwarts in a week. I guess I have mixed feelings about this year. First of all, it is going to be my brothers' first year, so if they get sorted into Gryffindor (which they probably will) then I will have to share a dormitory with them ALL YEAR!!!!! Just spending the summer with them is bad enough. Not to mention all the Weasleys, except for Gema who is only five, are in Gryffindor. It is times like this when I wish I was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
My second big problem is Jordan. You see, Jordan has been my best friend since my first year, well one of them at least. He is so cool and funny and great to be around. Did I mention that he is also the cutest guy ever, with his curly brown hair that sometimes flops over his blue eyes. And how incredibly beautiful his smile is, and well you get it. You see, that's the problem. I AM IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!! Out of all the boys I could be in love with, it has to be my best friend, just my luck. Kerri, one of my other best friends, is on to me, I know it. How can she not? I mean she is like a registered genius, she can probably see right through me. But what am I to do? I mean, I can't just tell him, imagine the mortification. But I also have to see him all the time. I tell you, it's like torture. Anyway, why would he like me out of all the girls? He could probably pick any girl; so why would he pick his, tall, awkward best friend? Life is so unfair.  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Dad left today on one of his little "missions" with the Order. I'll tell you this; I kind of get worried when he leaves. I mean I don't know if he will come back this time. I guess that is just the way it is when your dad is just like the most hunted wizard ever. I wish for once that I had just a normal life. You know where my biggest problem was what I would eat for breakfast or something, but hey, that wouldn't be any fun, would it?  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
It has been three days since dad has left; I am starting to get worried. Oh yea, I also am a prefect, but I have to tell you about that later, Mum the twins and I are going to buy supplies.  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Well here I am, on the train to Hogwarts. You will never guess who else was made a Gryffindor prefect, yep, Jordan. Oh the humiliation. I think Jordan is starting to sense something, but it just might be my paranoid thoughts. I mean he was really happy when he found out I was a prefect too. Here is kind of what our conversation went like.  
  
Jordan: Oh, hi Tara, you are a prefect too, awesome, I was hoping it would be you! (He was?)  
  
Me: Yea, I'm glad you are one too (Was that corny or what?)  
  
Jordan: Yea, well we better get going, I think they want us in the front compartment or something.  
  
Me: What? Oh yea, front compartment. Um, then lets go.  
  
Oh my god, I so totally sounded like a loser it wasn't even funny. How am I going to get through this year? Well anyways, dad did come back, YAY. But he did seem really worried, which is odd for him, since he is usually really carefree. I wonder what's happening.  
  
Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter, please review, PLEASE  
  
Shadowcat ( 


End file.
